fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Blue Return / Transcript
(We once again see a white background with the series logo, when a girl pops up) Hope: My passionate idol activities! Aikatsu! Global Dream! Is about to begin! (She poses and giggles) (We see a clip from Madoka Amahane's performance at the Starlight Queen Cup) Hope: Madoka-chan's perfect... Especially wearing the Alice in Wonderland Dream Story Angely Sugar premium dress... (Then Juri Kurebayashi's performance..) Hope: Juri-senpai is perfect yet so fantastico!!! (And then Lisa Shirakaba's performance and Nono Daichi's performance) Hope: Ahhh.. If only I can be THAT good at the Dream Idol Cup next month... I doubt that my current coords will ever do me any good... I'm a wayward shepherdess idol whose lost her sheep and doesn't know where to find them... I'm losing my marbles over this cup! Jean: Leave them alone and they'll come home. Hope: Eh? Jean: Wagging their tails behind them. Hope: Wait a sec, you're here already? ! Umm, sorry for not seeing you and all and.. Jean: I already know. Young shepherdess... Hope: Y-young? ! I've been an idol for four years! How can I be young when you dress Bohemian style most of the time and practically never dry your hair, elder shepherdess!! Jean: There you go again with the elder shepherdess style!! Hope: And may I add.... You know this week is practically the Spring Swich Over. Haven't you forgotten the promise? (We flashback to season 1) Hope: So.. What's your dream? Jean: To redebut. Hope: Huh? Jean: To redebut as BluJean, to become an idol again, to enter the Dream Idol Cup with no limitations. I've always wanted to form a unit with someone.. But, units became very popular after I left the idol world. Hope... Do you have any dreams? Hope: To become the global top idol. Jean: Global top idol? Hope: I want to become a top idol like Danielle and move to Manchester where I can continue my studies and idol activities. Jean: Then let's make a promise. Hope: Yeah. Jean: When the cherry blossoms bloom in your fourth year, during the Spring Switch Over, we'll go to the Dream World, together... And I will redebut. Hope: Promise! (The flashback ends) Hope: If you won't adhere to it.. Then I'll make sure you will!! Jean: But Hope, what about your agreement about spring vacation? Hope: Vacations can wait... It's decided. I'm coming back up here on Tuesday. (The bell rings for first period) Hope: Well then.. Gotta dash!! Don't break your promise okay? Jean: Hope, come --- (The door closes) Jean: Back... (Opening theme ) (Subtitle) (The school bell rings) Michelle: See you guys tomorrow. You will not get away with just sitting around!!! (Hope is about to walk out when... The door shuts before her) Hope: What? Michelle: Well then. The shepherdess is entering the Dream Idol Cup.. Is this true? Hope: Why are you asking me these questions? You haven't even been in the limelight. Just faking something you're not. Michelle: Indeed. I am.. (She grins a malicious grin) Hope: No way! You're --- Michelle: Entering the cup. Oh... Fujimori.. You don't seem to understand how the idol business works.. You just have to sabotage your way through this business... Which is exactly what I'm doing at the Dream Idol Cup.. Once I'm crowned the Dream Queen.. You can just say goodbye to your precious idol activities as you know them. As OpalMichi. I will bring forth a new revolution of idols... By cheating. Hope: I won't let you. You're wrong about the idol business! You can't just sabotage the competition and cheat like it's child's play! I'm determined to become the Dream Queen in every shape and form possible! And I won't stand for your wicked plans to sabotage the competition! (The bell rings) Hope: I have a yearbook to put together. See you. (She dashes off) (Three days later) (Hope's Aikatsu! phone rings) Hope: Yes? Yuki: Hope-chan! I've wanted to call you! Ever since the test and everything I haven't gotten a chance to train... And speaking of training... Yuki: I just finished graduation practice... We're expected to have it by next week or the end of the month at the latest.. (Hope has a dazed look on her face) Yuki: Eh? Doshita no? What happened? Got detention again? Hope: No.. Category:Aikatsu! Global Dream Category:Transcripts